


Taureau

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [12]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gold Saint - Freeform, Horoscope, Love, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Comment ça, Shaina a un crush pour Aldébaran? On parle bien du Taureau là?





	Taureau

Taureau :  
Travail: Vous développez de nouvelles compétences avec un talent certain: a mettre en œuvre rapidement.

Il était de renommer internationale que le Taureau était un véritable cordon bleu. Tout le monde au Sanctuaire, et même ailleurs, étaient du même avis concernant la cuisine d'Aldébaran. Et ne dit-on pas que si le ventre est séduit, le plus gros du chemin vers le mariage est fait ?  
C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle ce brave Aldébaran s'était retrouvé devant un fait bien trop étrange et surréel pour lui.  
Après cette fameuse petite fête, où les talents culinaires de Shura avait été reconnu, Shaïna avait commencé à agir de façon étrange avec lui. Mais le chevalier, n'avait presque pas remarqué le petit changement, et avait passé outre.  
Jusqu'au jour où Shaïna l'avait coincé dans un recoin sombre, pour plus ou moins lui demander, enfin dans le cas présent lui ordonner clairement de sortir ensemble.  
Aldébaran était resté choqué par cette demande deux bonnes heures. Beaucoup s'étaient d'ailleurs amusés à dessiner sur son visage en état de choc.  
Et quand enfin il s'était réveillé de sa léthargie ç'avait été pour se précipiter devant Shaïna pour accepter.

A ce moment-là, avec les superbes dessins sur la face du Taureau, si Shaïna n'avait pas eut son masque, elle aurait littéralement explosé de rire, mais Shaïna est un chevalier d'argent remarquable et elle réussi à garder son calme ainsi qu'un visage impassible. Dieu seul comment le sait.  
Enfin, elle réussi jusqu'à un certain moment. Finalement, elle explosa d'un rire sonore que tout le Sanctuaire entendit. Ce qui en soit n'était jamais arrivé.

Ainsi, Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau ne fut plus connu qu'à cause de son grade de chevalier d'or, ou de cordon bleu du Sanctuaire, mais aussi comme étant la seule personne à jamais avoir fait exploser de rire Shaïna, chevalier d'argent du Cobra.


End file.
